


Dreaming in Metaphors

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [16]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dreams, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic, Song: Dreaming in Metaphors, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is intrigued by how Stephanie Tanner dreams in, of all things, metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming in Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Author’s Notes: Hey there! I just thought I’d try my hand at a new Yu-Gi-Oh/Full House crossover oneshot. I got this nice review on my last one from Talos Angel on FanFiction.Net, who said it was “kinda funny and interesting” and that “I never thought that I’d see Seto Kaiba in Full House, nor did I think he would be warm and welcoming to anybody else”. Finally, her review encouraged me to “keep it up”. And I believe I will.
> 
> Spoilers: None. It’s Fantasy/AU…
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Title: Dreaming in Metaphors
> 
> Summary: Kaiba is intrigued by how Stephanie Tanner dreams in, of all things, metaphors.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. Champion Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the oneshots, songfics, poems and stories.
> 
> Distribution: Sure. Just be sure to ask me first, please.
> 
> Feedback: Of course I’d like some. Nice feedback is very much appreciated. It’s what makes me write more.

Cobalt eyes gleamed from the shadows they were sneakily looking out of as Kaiba watched Stephanie Tanner, seven, sleeping. He couldn’t help but smile as a new thought crossed his mind. Actually, it was three words, to be more precise. 

Dreaming in metaphors.

Kaiba then cast another look at Stephanie’s slumbering figure, and then remembered the three words. Suddenly it all clicked into place (like a seatbelt clicking into a lock in a car). 

Stephanie was always the type that would dream in, of all things, metaphors — the concept of understanding one thing in terms of another. Or, in other words, she was thinking about using two nouns and comparing and contrasting them to each other. 

With that, Kaiba made up his mind. He then focused his powers of telepathy in order to look into Stephanie’s brain...

_Wearing a multi-colored dress, yellow tights and light brown Mary Janes, Stephanie sat a bit close to the edge of a clear, shining lake, her hands folded in her lap. Her reflection, said to be glass clearly, was very sharp and very high-quality. It was a mirror of some sorts._

_Except it was there that the similarities ended. She knew that if she were to punch through the surface of the water, she didn’t have to worry about getting blood on her hands._

_Instead, she would just get the surface of her skin all wet, and have to dry them off with her dress — even though the dress would dry off on its own, with the help from the blowing wind._

_“Beautiful lake, isn’t it?” said a voice. It was definitely a male’s voice, because it sounded deep, and also because it sounded oddly familiar as well._

_Stephanie looked up over her shoulder. Above her was a boy, six feet tall in height and with chocolate locks. His eyes reminded her of a lapis lazuli ring she had seen once, and also tried on her ring finger. (Surprise! It fit perfectly.) He was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck, black slacks and black boots with a high heel in the back. With all those clothes he was wearing, he looked really rich._

_He fixed his azure orbs on her face, and Steph felt as though they were looking right into her soul, or something along those lines._

_“Oh, yeah, it is,” she replied, remembering what he had asked her about the lake._

_However, he noticed there was something bugging her. He knew that feeling all too well. He then moved to sit next to her._

_“Something bugging you?” he asked. Stephanie nodded._

_“Most definitely,” she replied. She thought over her next words, and then added, “It’s this whole growing up thing. My older sister Donna Jo, aka D.J., is going through it, I’m going through it, and so is my little sister Michelle. I’m the second-born in my family, and that also means that I’m the middle child as well. I don’t know if I can deal with it.”_

_She paused, ran a tongue over her dry lips, and Kaiba focused a little on the feminine gesture while listening to her next words._

_“But I’m sure I can handle it sometimes... hopefully.”_

_After she lapsed into silence, Kaiba then took the opportunity to say, “You’ll be OK, Steph. Just be yourself, and do the best you can do. And more importantly, I’ve noticed that you often look on the bright side, which is great.”_

Kaiba pulled himself out of Stephanie’s head, smiled, as he remembered the advice he had given her. With that, he then pulled out a pad of paper and began to write them down while they were still springtime fresh in his head, tore out the page he had written it on, and then put it on her bedside table. 

Finally Kaiba lingered long enough to blow her a swift kiss, and then disappeared into the dark. 

*******The next morning******

Stephanie woke to the sound of birds singing outside her bedroom window. DJ had already gotten up and was downstairs eating breakfast. For the moment, Steph was content to just lie on her back and contemplate the... odd dream she just had the night before. Were her dreams trying to predict something impossible, like the future perhaps? She wasn’t sure, though. Or were they trying to warn her about something that was inevitable? 

Her thoughts and musings were interrupted when she looked around, and then noticed what seemed to be a note lying on her bedside table. One thing was for sure, though — the handwriting wasn’t DJ’s. It was different, and seemed to be very readable. 

So without further ado, Stephanie picked up the note and began to read it. It said,

 _Dear Stephanie,  
I understand how hard it sometimes is when the time comes to grow up and enter the ever-changing land (or world) of growing up and having to leave childhood behind. It’s rough, I know. But don’t worry. You’re not alone. I went through it, just as you told me that your older sis DJ is going through it and so is your little sis Michelle. _

_However, it will get better when you know that you have your sisters and your family who loves you very much._

_Now here is one last thing for you to remember and keep in mind at all times, especially when going from elementary school to middle school (which for you is five years away, if I’m not mistaken, and in this case, I definitely am not). Just be yourself, and do the best you can do. Plus, more importantly, I’ve even noticed that you often look on the bright side. That is great, especially when you try to lighten up a difficult situation too. Also, it may be tough at first, but try not to worry about what your classmates or anyone else thinks about you. You just be the best Stephanie Judith Tanner you can be._

_Yours sincerely,  
S.K._

As she finished reading the letter, Stephanie couldn’t help but feel a smile come to her face. She now could hardly wait to be in junior high school someday, and then high school itself. Those years, she knew, were far in the future. But for now, she decided to plan for them in advance, just to be on the safe side. After all, one could never expect when something big or small was going to happen, be it at school or at home. 

It was then that Steph came to a decision. She would do her best with her schoolwork, try to be herself (to “follow her own path”), to not care about defending herself (unless it was about something dangerous) and to not care what people thought about her (although that last one sounded pretty tough). 

*********Meanwhile********

Seto Kaiba couldn’t help but grin to himself. This young lady, Stephanie Judith Tanner, was headed for great things someday. He just knew it. 

He could hardly wait to talk with her again. After all, when one dreams in metaphors, one has many things to talk of. 

Just like in the poem called “The Walrus and the Carpenter”.

**~Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
